Ligand-gated ion channels provide a means for communication between cells of the central nervous system. These channels convert a signal (e.g., a chemical referred to as a neurotransmitter) that is released by one cell into an electrical signal that propagates along a target cell membrane. A variety of neurotransmitters and neurotransmitter receptors exist in the central and peripheral nervous systems. Five families of ligand-gated receptors, including the nicotinic acetylcholine receptors (NAChRs) of neuromuscular and neuronal origins, have been identified (Stroud et al. (1990) Biochemistry 29:11009-11023). There is, however, little understanding of the manner in which the variety of receptors generates different responses to neurotransmitters or to other modulating ligands in different regions of the nervous system.
The nicotinic acetylcholine receptors (NAChRs) are multisubunit proteins of neuromuscular and neuronal origins. These receptors form ligand-gated ion channels that mediate synaptic transmission between nerve and muscle and between neurons upon interaction with the neurotransmitter acetylcholine (ACh). Since various nicotinic acetylcholine receptor (NAChR) subunits exist, a variety of NAChR compositions (i.e., combinations of subunits) exist. The different NAChR compositions exhibit different specificities for various ligands and are thereby pharmacologically distinguishable. Thus, the nicotinic acetylcholine receptors expressed at the vertebrate neuromuscular junction in vertebrate sympathetic ganglia and in the vertebrate central nervous system have been distinguished on the basis of the effects of various ligands that bind to different NAChR compositions. For example, the elapid .alpha.-neurotoxins that block activation of nicotinic acetylcholine receptors at the neuromuscular junction do not block activation of some neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptors that are expressed on several different neuron-derived cell lines.
Muscle NAChR is a glycoprotein composed of five subunits with the stoichiometry .alpha..sub.2.beta.(.gamma. or .epsilon.).delta.. Each of the subunits has a mass of about 50-60 kilodaltons (kd) and is encoded by a different gene. The .alpha..sub.2.beta.(.gamma. or .epsilon.).delta. complex forms functional receptors containing two ligand binding sites and a ligand-gated transmembrane channel. Upon interaction with a cholinergic agonist, muscle nicotinic AChRs conduct sodium ions. The influx of sodium ions rapidly short-circuits the normal ionic gradient maintained across the plasma membrane, thereby depolarizing the membrane. By reducing the potential difference across the membrane, a chemical signal is transduced into an electrical signal that signals muscle contraction at the neuromuscular junction.
Functional muscle nicotinic acetylcholine receptors have been formed with .alpha..beta..delta..gamma. subunits, .alpha..beta..delta. subunits, .alpha..beta..delta. subunits, .alpha..beta..gamma. subunits or .alpha..delta..gamma. subunits, but not with only one subunit (see e.g., Kurosaki et al. (1987) FEBS Lett. 214: 253-258; Camacho et al. (1993) J. Neuroscience 13:605-613). In contrast, functional neuronal AChRs (nAChRs) can be formed from .alpha. subunits alone or combinations of .alpha. and .beta. subunits. The larger .alpha. subunit is generally believed to be the ACh-binding subunit and the lower molecular weight .beta. subunit is generally believed to be the structural subunit, although it has not been definitively demonstrated that the .beta. subunit does not have the ability to bind ACh. Each of the subunits which participate in the formation of a functional ion channel are, to the extent they contribute to the structure of the resulting channel, "structural" subunits, regardless of their ability (or inability) to bind ACh. Neuronal AChRs (nAChRs), which are also ligand-gated ion channels, are expressed in ganglia of the autonomic nervous system and in the central nervous system (where they mediate signal transmission), in post-synaptic locations (where they modulate transmission), and in pre- and extra-synaptic locations (where they may have additional functions).
DNA encoding NAChRs has been isolated from several sources. Based on the information available from such work, it has been evident for some time that NAChRs expressed in muscle, in autonomic ganglia, and in the central nervous system are functionally diverse. This functional diversity could be due, at least in part, to the large number of different NAChR subunits which exist. There is an incomplete understanding, however, of how (and which) NAChR subunits combine to generate unique NAChR subtypes, particularly in neuronal cells. Indeed, there is evidence that only certain NAChR subtypes may be involved in diseases such as Alzheimer's disease. Moreover, it is not clear whether NAChRs from analogous tissues or cell types are similar across species.
Accordingly, there is a need for the isolation and characterization of DNAs encoding each human neuronal NAChR subunit, recombinant cells containing such subunits and receptors prepared therefrom. In order to study the function of human neuronal AChRs and to obtain disease-specific pharmacologically active agents, there is also a need to obtain isolated (preferably purified) human neuronal nicotinic AChRs, and isolated (preferably purified) human neuronal nicotinic AChR subunits. In addition, there is also a need to develop assays to identify such pharmacologically active agents.
The availability of such DNAs, cells, receptor subunits and receptor compositions will eliminate the uncertainty of speculating as to human nNAChR structure and function based on predictions drawn from non-human nNAChR data, or human or non-human muscle or ganglia NAChR data.
Therefore, it is an object herein to isolate and characterize DNA encoding subunits of human neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptors. It is also an object herein to provide methods for recombinant production of human neuronal nicotinic acetylcholine receptor subunits. It is also an object herein to provide purified receptor subunits and to provide methods for screening compounds to identify compounds that modulate the activity of human neuronal AChRs.
These and other objects will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon further study of the specification and claims.